I Love You, Ron
by whale saver zip
Summary: Over the years, Hermione realizes all the times she knew that she loved Ron and the times that Ron loved her.
1. Unspoken Words

"Ron…." I try speaking.

"Don't Hermione. Just _don't._ " Ron cracks out. Tears swell up in my eyes as I fight back every urge in my body screaming at me to throw my arms around Ron.

"Ron. No. I know that your best friend just proposed to your little sister, but you can't be mad at me for it. You can't be mad at Harry and Ginny for being in love, Ron." I state firmly.

"Why, Hermione? I have _every right to angered._ " He hisses, blue eyes taunted with emotion. I take a leap forward and plop myself on the steps next to him and pull my arms around his broad shoulders. He twitches but doesn't remove himself from my grip. Slowly, I lean closer until our forehead touch, centimeter by centimeter, I close the minuscule gap making our lips touch softly. Electric shocks run through my body, I love Ron so much.

Slowly, we pull apart and Ron gazes at me, those blue eyes no longer angered but glazed with a hazy shock of joy.

" _That's_ why you can't be angry at them Ron, _this_ is exactly why. If you believe in love, Ron, don't let it go, let your sister have the gift of love too." I whisper, my arms around his neck as I peer into his crystal blue eyes. He nods slowly but doesn't speak. When he kisses me, the unspoken words of " _I love you_ " course through our lips and bodies.


	2. Never Be Alone

I swiftly swipe _Witch Weekly_ into oblivion as soon as I see the headlines; _Our New Minister: Hermione Granger, Former Government Rebel and Lacking Pureblood_. I sigh and shake my head. Is this really what we fought for all those years ago? Who is even in charge of _Witch Weekly_? There are always rumors about who it is, but nobody really know for certain.

"Morning, 'Mione." I hear Ron's groggy voice say from behind me. I turn around and pull out a tight smile.

"Morning, Ron." He glances at my face an frowns, putting down his cup of coffee and tightening his bathrobes before pulling me into a tight hug.

"Hermione, you know you can tell me anything right?" He whispers into my ear. He _knows_. He _knows_ about the headline. My throat tightens, glad that he won't press me for information.

" I know, Ron, I know. I trust you." I squeak out.

"Good." He breaths into my ear. Slowly, he releases me, and I could've sworn I saw a glimmer of disappointment scurry across his face. I immediately feel horrid. Why can't I bring myself to tell him? I trust him with my life, so why not this? Am I afraid he'll agree with the paper? I glance away until I hear him lift his coffee mug again. I inhale and exhale. He's my one love, and he believed in my strength even when others didn't. He deserves to know what's making me so upset.

"Ron… I need to tell you something."

"I'm listening love, I'm always listening." He speaks softly. I spin around and try to look him in the eyes.

"I'm worried, today's my first day at the job… and the headlines are already blaring my name….so far, it's not in a good way." I blurt out. To my surprise, he displays a small smile.

"You're not alone, 'Mione. Did you honestly think I would let you do this alone?" He speaks.

"No! Ron, don't come with me! I need to look strong. Don't take this the wrong way but I'll end up being that "Minister who needs protection from a pureblood." I mumble, shame running through me. He still doesn't quit smiling and I begin to wonder what he has up his sleeve.

"Oh Hermione, I never said anything about coming with you. I know you too well, you're much too independent to want me or need me to come with you." A small smile begins to play on my lips as my love for Ron enters my bloodstream. He _does_ know me all too well. He's like the north pole, and I'm like the south pole, his love draws me in closer and closer until he plops a kiss on the top of my head.

"Hermione. You'll never be alone. You have my love and I have yours. We can never be alone Hermione, meaning that your won't be doing this alone." He says, compassion hindering in his voice. I glance up at him, tears glimmering my eyes. I reach up, grab his face and kiss him hard and fast. When we pull apart, his eyes are alight and I'm recharged with a new energy. I have Ron, and he has me. We're never alone. I can do this. With that, I charge out the door to take my role as the leader of the Ministry.


End file.
